Silent Night Scooby Doo
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A guy is dressed up as Santa Claus and the gang need to stop him ice age scenes are in here too. Funny you will laugh it off and you will love Scooby Doo and you might want to read it over and over again
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo any new characters are belong to me.**

_**Theme Song:**_

**_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_**

**_Where are you?_**

**_We got some work to do now_**

**_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_**

**_Where are you?_**

**_We need some help from you now_**

**_Come on, Scooby-Doo_**

**_I see you_**

**_Pretending you got a sliver_**

**_You're not foolin' me_**

**_'Cause I can see_**

**_The way you shake and shiver_**

**_You know we got a mystery to solve_**

**_So, Scooby-Doo get ready for your act_**

**_Don't hold back_**

**_And Scooby-Doo if you come through,_**

**_You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack_**

**_That's a fact_**

**_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_**

**_Here are you_**

**_You're ready and you're willin'_**

**_If we can count on you_**

**_Scooby-Doo_**

**_I know we'll catch that villain!_**

* * *

It was a nice and quite night at house 419 a family was sleeping it was 1 am it was still dark a liitle girl named Carly was sleeping until she heard something "that must be Santa" said Carly as she got out of bed and ran down stairs and was where the tree is "that's funny I'm sure I heard him" said Carly until she heard foot steps Carly looked outside but she did not see Santa's sliegh until then a man was dressed up as Santa killed Carly her parents heard a death scream her parents got down but she was gone.

With Scooby and the gang

The very next morning, the Mystery Machine drove along the roads of OakHeavn headed towards Springwood for a Christmas.

As Fred Jones drove, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake sat in the passenger seats. In the back, as usual, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were stuffing their faces with a ton of food they had with them.

"Like, you're not gonna finish before I do!" Shaggy said, shoving a cheeseburger down his throat.

"Uh-huh!" Scooby barked, as he devoured a huge slice of cake.

Needless to say, the two of them were making a pretty big mess back there. Spaghetti was flying around, steak was being thrown, and all different kinds of ice cream was being guzzled down by those goofs.

"Hey, can you guys calm down a bit back there?" Velma asked, turning her head to see them.

"Why are you eating so much anyway?" Daphne asked.

"We're, like, training for the competition." Shaggy chuckled.

It was true. Every year in Springwood around Demcember to a whole month festival would be held. There would be music, and Ferris Wheels, and contests. A few weeks ago, when the gang first heard about the festival, Scooby and Shaggy couldn't pass up the opportunity of entering the eating contest. They also had heard that The Hex Girls would be performing at the festival, so they were also going to pay their old friends a visit.

"Who would think that you guys would have to train for an eating contest?" Fred said.

"Yeah. Isn't every time you guys eat an eating contest?" Velma laughed.

I know, right?

"Well, the contest isn't until the like, last day. So me and Scoob are gonna need all the preparation we can get" Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed.

The two continued eating, while Daphne started a new conversation with Fred and Velma.

"I think the festival's gonna be great." she said.

"Yeah, and it'll be great catching up with the Hex Girls." Velma said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them since that whole deal with the Vampires" Fred added.

"Freddie I wonder what is on the news?" asked Daphne.

"I do not know Daphne here let me trun it on to find out" said Fred

(News flash)

"we are here today for a news flash last year and during this month people are being killed by a man dressing up as Santa in the night we do not know what is up with this guy so if you see him please stop him before he does anything else"

(end News flash)

"Freddie that is bad" said Daphne "wow Daphne that guy can't kill people like that it is not nice" said Fred.

"did you say something?" asked Velma "yes it's someone dressing up as Santa Claus and he is killing people we are going to sovel this mystery" said Fred "zoniks I heard that evil guy as Santa Claus me and Scooby are scared" said Shaggy.

"guys don't you worry we are not going to die if we find out about him first" said Velma until Fred found a parking stop.

"wow Freddie it is busy oh well let's find evil Satna next year" said Shaggy as he was about to leave "no we are not leaving yet not until we find out what is going on" said Daphne getting Shaggy out of the van.

"Look it's he might know what is going on with the evil Santa let's go" said Fred "hello Mr,McKnight" said Shaggy "hello Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo it's been a long time I was wondering when are you going to get their" said "yes it has been so a long time" said Velma.

"so I am glad you are all here because I want to tell you about a guy he is murdering people by dressing up as Santa Claus and I need you guys to find out why and stop him" said "oh ok has your daughter been killed I hope not" said Shaggy "no muy daughter is still alive and her rest of the band group they are scared too" replied .

"why let's go see them" said Shaggy and off the gang went.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby Doo.**

Shaggy and the rest of the gang saw the stage and saw the hex girls after their song

Much like the first time they met them, Mystery Inc. stood by the stage, applauding the performance. The Hex Girl's eyes all widened when they recognized their old friends.

"Oh, my god! It's you guys!" Thorn smiled as she took off her guitar strap, and walked off the stage.

The other girls followed her. Everyone embraced each other and gave friendly greetings.

"It's been a while, girls." Fred said.

"Yeah, I know." Thorn said.

"So, how have you guys been?" Velma asked.

"Oh, it's been fun, but tough, you know?" Luna said.

"Yeah, work, work, work." Thorn added.

"Hey, I hear you." Fred agreed.

"What have you guys been up to? Still solving mysteries and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's our life." Velma said.

"So, what are you doing here? Got called in to solve another monster mystery?" Dusk asked.

"Actually, we're just here to enjoy the festival and there is some one dressing up as Santa Claus and he is killing people. We heard you guys would be here, so we thought, why not come see you perform?" Fred said.

"Yeah, and like, Scoob and I entered in the food eating contest." Shaggy said.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Scooby added.

Everyone had a laugh.

"Have you guys booked a hotel?" Thorn asked.

"Not yet. We're about to head over to the Four Seasons." Daphne answered.

"You're staying there too? Cool, so are we."

"Great. We could use some time to catch up." Fred said.

"wait let's back it up a bit Fred did you say someone is dressing up as Santa Claus and he is killing people?" asked Thorn.

"yes I did" said Fred "yeah my dad said that to me this morning it is ture it happened last year and this month but we are all alive in one pice so can we help sovle this mystery with you?" asked Thorn "yes we need a spell on Santa" gigled Daphne "that's our job so ok when does that evil Santa come?" asked Luna.

"he comes at night" said Fred "ok everyone we have to make a plan" said Velma "ok this is.." said Fred "Fred why not you let me do the plan for a change" said Thorn "oh Sally what you say" said Fred.

Night at 11 pm

"Ok Gang this is what we are going to do Fred and Daphne you are going to dress up as Mamnoths from Ice age 4 Ethan is Fred and Daphne is Peaches and I will dress up with this Santa Claus costume and I will go down the cimney in each house to see if the house is safe" said Thorn "That sounds good to me" said Dusk.

Thorn got her Santa Claus suit she had everything but no beard (no because she is a girl) and Dusk was holding up the mirror Thorn was done but she still had her high heels on "how do I look girls ok?" asked Thorn "you look like Santa Claus's girlfriend but just pretened you are I love it" said Dusk "yeah but their is one problem" said Luna "what is it?" asked Thorn.

"well Santa Claus is a boy and you are a girl so what name will you be if you are in this costume?" asked Luna "I think Santy" said Thorn "ok that will do" said Dusk "now let's see our mamnoths" said Thorn as she saw Fred and Daphne dressed up "you two are good to go" said Luna "ok I am Santy but I am not dying my hair wihte then people will think that I'm old and I am young so that is teasing me" said Thorn "do not worry Sally we are not going to make you die your hair we like the way it is" said Fred.

"thank you Fred so are you and Daphne ready?" asked Thorn "yes we are" said Fred and Daphne "ok let's go" said Luna "waoit let's use my car" said Thorn.

In the car

Thorn got in the car with the rest of the gang trying to start the car "oh god I forgot to fix the car" said Thorn "oh jeez" said Dusk then Thorn had an idea "wait a second I have that sliegh for a while that looks like Santa's" said Thorn

Back outside

"ok girls is Fred and Daphne strong enough?" asked Thorn as she put magic dust on them "yes we are and we are flying" said Fred as he and Daphne fly"

1 am at night at house 526

"ok Fred and Daphne you stay here until I get back" said Thorn "so how are you going to get in the house?" asked Dusk "why I go in through the door" said Thorn "wait" said Luna "what is it?" asked Thorn "you need an axe or something we do not know if that evil Santa Claus is in the house or not" said Dusk "I will go back to my house and get my axe it is in the shed" said Thorn.

"are you going to be ok going by yourself?" asked Luna "I am ok to get there alone" said Thorn "ok Sally we will all stay here and make sure nothing bad happens" said Fred.

At Thorn's house

"ok I made it" said Thorn "now where is that axe and that shed?" until Thorn saw her shed was right at the side of the fence Thorn ran in "where is that axe?" asked Thorn until she found it "got it" said Thorn until Thorn ran in the house "daddy!" yelled Thorn.

"yes Sally?" asked Thorn's dad "can I use the axe I need it please I need to kill that evil Santa Claus" said Thorn "ok Sally you can but becarful it is sharp" warned Thorn's dad.

Back at house 526

"Guys I am back with the axe" said Thorn "ok go through that door" said Shaggy Thorn walked up to the door and treid to open it but it was locked she treid the windows but they were frozen "it's lock both front and back doors and the windows are frozen" said Thorn "why not try the cimney" said Shaggy Thorn looked up at the roof "oh silly me why didn't we think of that" said Thorn "ok Thorn clibed that tree and get to the roof" said Velma Daphne and Fred climbed as well.

"ok Sally when you go down me and Daphne will throw the persents down to you" said Fred "ok here I go" said Thorn as she went down the cimney "oh wait" said Shaggy Thorn climbed back up "yes Shaggy?" asked Thorn "oh and if we have something wrong we will bang on the door" said Dusk "ok if I need help I will roar a few times and you can come in" said Thorn "just go down" said Luna.

"ok ok I will here it goes" said Thorn as she goes down the cimeny.

In the house

Thorn was now inside the house she got a little dirty with dust but she brushed it off luckly her heels did not break "ok Fred and Daphne throw the persents" said Thorn and presents were falling down until they were 25 presents in total.

"ok you can stop throwing presents now" said Thorn as she put then under the tree. Her axe is behide her back so is she sees the evil Santa Claus she can hit him.

Thorn was checking the rooms until she heard a loud growl "what is that?" said Thorn she was scared until she heard it again "oops" gigled Thorn to her self "that was my stomach I better eat first" said Thorn.

*gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrroooo ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllll llllll* growled Thorn's stomach it was hurting as well.

Thorn was in the kittein she found cola drink with cookies until they were all gone.

"oh god that was alot" said Thorn "now my tummy is full and I am stuffed ok back to the Santa Claus hunt" said Thorn as she check more rooms until she heard screaming "who was screaming" said Thorn as she ran down the stairs in her full stomach and saw a dead body "oh my god he is here" said Thorn until Thorn saw Santa Claus "he is getting away" said Thorn as she ran after him until evil Santa found Thorn.

Thorn grabed a knife out of the droor she stabed evil Santa in the arm and Thorn ran out side and evil Santa got away.

"so Thorn how did it go?" asked Daphne "oh it was not good evil Santa got away after he killed someone and my stomach was hungry and then I got to evil Santa and then he got away" said Thorn.

"well let's keep doing this plan until we find out what is going on" said Fred.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby Doo.**

"so Santa got away on Thorn so that's what you saw" said Daphne "yes I heard screaming I had to go down and see what was wrong but that girl was dead on the ground I did not had time to serach the body until I saw that killer Santa so I stabed him but he got away that was nuts" said Thorn.

"don't worry we will find Santa again tonight" said Velma "ok but where?" asked Luna then a man saw the gang "people there was another murder at the mall you might want to check it out make sure that guy is gone" said the poilce as he walked away.

"it that evil Santa again"growled Thorn with anger "wow we better check it out tonight" said Shaggy "Raggy" yelled Scooby as he jumped on Shaggy "what is it Scoob?" asked Shaggy "Rvil Ranta Ri Raw him Rn the Rall" said Scooby doo.

"oh no you don't" said Thorn as she tackled him but she crashed into a pile of snow "Thorn that was not Santa we've been tricked" said Fred "that is it we are putting an end to this killing Santa" said Thorn.

That night at 12 am (midnight)

Thorn was dressed as Santy again and the gang droved her to the mall "ok gang stay where you are I am going in that mall to see if that guy is still in there" said Thorn as she ran to try the door "darn why will you not open?!" shouted Thorn "the door is locked" said Thorn Luna and Dusk got out of the van "we need plan B" said Dusk "ok here's the plan Luna you go up on the roof and get in there and then from that side you can open the door" said Thorn.

"woah I am not doing that and what if that evil Santa is there?" said Luna "well we are stuck out here" said Dusk then Thorn slaps Dusk across the face "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" roared Thorn "stop yelling Thorn you're going to get us in trouble" said Dusk "ok Luna you go in that mall" said Thorn "why am I doing this?" said Luna "now Luna" growled Thorn Luna got in the mall and unlocked the door of the gang and soon they were all in.

"oh my god I'm feeling I'm going to be sick" said Thorn looking at the dead bodies "Ok gang le't spilt up Daphne you go with Thorn Dusk and Luna you go with Velma and I will go with Shaggy and Scooby" said Fred and the split up.

"Thorn did you slept in your Santa suit?" asked Daphne "no why would I do that?" said Thorn "ok nevermind I was just asking" said Daphne "ok I think that Santa is that way" said Thorn as she and Daphne ran to the toy area.

Thorn took a look around "Daphne you stay here I see him he is not looking" said Thorn "this is your chance to hurt him" said Daphne Thorn got her knife and slowly walked up to that guy as Santa Claus and that guy was not looking Thorn was ready to stabed him until there was a loud growl like a lion and that made Santa and Thorn saw face to face.

Santa was scared and same with Thorn until the growl was heard again Santa heard it again same with Thorn and Santa was backing up away from Thorn then Thorn ran to Santa but Santa ran away from where Thorn is "hey you get back here!" said Thorn but Santa got away again "oh nuts" said Thorn Daphne appeard from behind the toys.

"Thorn you almost got him that time" said Daphne "I know that was dumb I could have got him" said Thorn until another growl was heard "let's just keep following him" said Thorn Daphne followed Thorn to find Santa until they were in the movie theater "I see Santa" said Thorn until a guy screamed and Santa choped him in half.

"oh my god I see guts eeeeewwwww I am going to puke if I see that again that is it Santa's dead" said Thorn as she ran with her axe to kill evil Santa but Thorn sliped in the blood and Santa got away "no stpuid evil Santa" said Thorn "Thorn I think that growl was getting your mind off of Santa" said Daphne helpping Thorn up.

Thorn got her Santa suit a little bit of blood on the wihte parts but Thorn did not care until that growl got louder then ever "oh my god what was that? was it a lions or tigers or bears oh my" said Daphne she was scared a little same with thorn.

"I do not know I'm scared" said Thorn until Daphne felt growling her Thorn's stomach and then her's "sorry Daphne my stomach was loud it might have scared evil Santa guy" said Thorn "mine might did it too" said Daphne Thorn got out of the movie theater and looked around.

"ok there has to some place to eat around here some where" said Thorn until she saw a snack area "nice I see it" said Thorn as she and Daphne ran to them got drinks and snacks Daphne got 2 pop drinks and Thorn had 5 pop drinks Daphne had 2 pizza slices and Thorn had 6.

"oh my god I am full I feel like I'm going to pop I wonder how our friends are doing?" said Thorn Daphne was full too.

At the bathrooms with Velma, Dusk and Luna

"ok girls you go in the girls room I will stay out here if evil Santa is in the boys room I will grab him" said Velma as Dusk and Luna went in the bathroom.

"where are you Santa?" said Dusk as her vocie ecohed in the room "Dusk vocie down Santa might hear you" said Luna until she saw a bloody bathroom stall "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luna screamed Thorn and Daphne heard it from far away.

Back with Thorn and Daphne

"what was that?" asked Thorn "yes Thorn I do it sounded like Luna" said Daphne "oh my god it might have came from the bathrooms come on Daphne" said Thorn as she pick up her axe and her stuff and ran to the bathrooms.

At the bathrooms

Thorn and Daphne ran to the bathroom until they bumped into Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, and Dusk and Luna "Thorn Daphne what are you doing here?" asked Fred "we heard screaming and me and Daphne ran to see what is it" said Thorn the Luna and Dusk came out of the bathroom "Thorn, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Velma I saw blood in one of the girls bathroom stalls" said Luna "yeah and I was freaking out too" said Dusk.

"let me see this" said Thorn as she ran in the bathroom and soon enough she found a stall with blood Thorn screamed as she felt like she was wetting her self Thorn was qiuck she got her suit off and she race in the clean bathroom stall.

3 minutes later

Thorn came out of the bathroom in her Santa suit "I saw blood evil Santa must of killed a girl first I fought I was going to wet myself but I almost did but I got there in time it's the pizza and cola drinks I had" said Thorn "so did you kill that man?" asked Fred "no that Santa with a axe got away before I can hit him" said Thorn.

"well we better look for that evil Santa some where else tomorrow night" said Luna.

Next mroning

The gang saw the police and at the mall with the hex girls they jumped off the van "gang there was another murrder in the bathroom" said "daddy what are you doing here I was in there with my friends we saw evil Santa in that mall and killed a girl or something I saw blood and almost wet myself because I was screaming when I saw blood in one of the bathroom stalls" said Thorn.

"I see what you mean honey but I forgot to ask you last night why were you dressed up as Santa Claus?" asked "I just want to let Santa not know it was me so I am dressing up as another one to fool him" said Thorn "I see Sally well last night I did not see you you scared me to death I would feel bad if you died or hurt" said .

"but daddy I'm fine" said Thorn "I know Sally I am just a little worried that is all" said "so daddy I am still with the gang looking for the evil Santa" said Thorn "I see but Sally please becarful he has a axe and he kills people" said "I will daddy the gang and me will stay together" said Thorn.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo.**

At night Thorn was really angry she was in her Santa Claus suit "I can't bealive that Santa got away on us again this is drving me nuts" said Thorn.

"Thorn I found out where that evil Santa is he is at the hotel" said Fred "ok Fred let's go" said Thorn in her Santa Claus suit "ok Santy ready to go?" asked Daphne "yes I am so let's go to that Hotel and find that evil Santa Claus" said Thorn as she got ready to go.

In the car

"ok Thorn I have you say that name Santy is...pretty fuuny" said Shaggy as Thorn and Scooby laughed.

"ok this is creepy" said Fred "what is it?" asked Thorn "look at this Thorn I see Santas every where near that house" said Velma "can we just go to that thing" said Thorn in a grumpy mood "ok Sally clam down we are getting there" said Fred.

At the hotel

"ok this is were we booked right?" asked Fred "Fred yes we did so let me just go in and find that evil Santa.

Night at 1 am

It was dark in the morning Thorn was sleeping until she heard something "huh?" asked Thorn she got in her Santa suit like before grabed her axe and other stuff and was ready to battle Santa there was a knock on the door "hello I am looking for Sally McKnight" said evil Santa predending to act like someone else "ok I am coming" said Thorn as she opened the door and it was Santa "oh my god" screamed Thorn as she woke up the gang and Santa almost stabed Thorn in the heart but Thorn stabed him in his gut before he could kill her.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed evil Santa as the gang and Dusk and Luna saw evil Santa the evil Santa was runing after Thorn "qiuck gang after that Santa" said Fred.

Thorn ran faster because she was a vampire she stoped to turn around to be sure she had lost evil Santa "oh my I lost him" said Thorn as she fainted Thorn was teird until the evil Santa found Thorn she was still breathing until he saw the tag on the Santa suit that said Santy evil Santa fought that Thorn was Santy so he bealived her trick that Thorn was Santy so he started kissing her until he ran away out of the hotel and then Fred and the gang caught up with Thorn but evil Santa was gone.

"THORN WAKE UP THORN!" yelled Dusk as she grew tears but Luna felt Thorn's heartbeat she was ok "Dusk Thorn is ok but she fainted let's get her back in the room shall we" said Luna as she and Dusk and Scooby and the gang got Thorn out of the crime scene.

Back in their room

Shaggy, Daphne, Dusk, Luna, and Fred were watching Thorn hoping she is going to be ok until Thorn opened her eyes "she is ok" said Dusk "Dusk, Luna, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, what happen?" asked Thorn "you passed out after you were chasing that evil Santa" said Fred "I saw evil Santa at our door" said Thorn "yep we saw it we bealive you" said Luna.

"oh my god Thorn you scared me to death I fought I lost you" Shaggy.

"I know Shaggy" said Thorn "why did you do that Thorn you could have died saving the people in the hotel" said Velma "that's what you do in a family look out for each other" said Thorn.

"now gang we will find that evil Santa again tomorrow night" said Fred "yeah I wonder what is this guy up to?" asked Dusk.

"I wonder where he is going to be at?" wondered Thorn as she dirftted to sleep on Daphne's lap.

Next night

The gang and the hex girls were ready to chatch evil Santa again Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were in the van "oh my god I see Santa" said Thorn "oh my god Thorn me and Luna see him too" said Dusk "Luna where is Santa going?" asked Thorn "he is going in that Gerogen mall" Luna pointed out "fred everyone me Dusk and Luna saw evil Santa he is going in that Gerogen mall" said Thorn.

"oh my that is not good" said Daphne "we better get to that place" said Fred as he parked the van "ok let's get him" said Thorn.

"Thorn look at that broken window" said Dusk as she and the rest of the gang got out of the van "what happened here?" asked Luna "that evil Santa might have broken that window ok gang we are going in" said Thorn.

In the Gerogen mall

"ok gang let's split up looking for evil Santa Shaggy and Scooby do what you guys do Thorn, Dusk, and Luna you find evil Santa Velma and Daphne will come with me" said Fred and the gang split up.

"wow Scooby doo look at this they are movies every where now I wonder where is evil Santa Claus until the evil Santa came and kidnapped Shaggy and Scooby.

With Fred, Velma, and Daphne

"oh my god look all that blood" said Daphne but the evil Santa took Velma and Fred away "daphne you better run" said Fred and Daphne was runing until she lost Fred Velma and evil Santa.

WIth the hex girls

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were looking at the fast food area "nope girls I do not see anything but I found a cule it's a pice of evil Santa's suit" said Thorn "wow evil Santa has been here" said Dusk until Daphne came to the hex girls "Daphne what's wrong?" asked Thorn "it's evil Santa he has kidnapped Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo I have to find them" said Daphne.

"ok girls let's find Daphne's friends" said Thorn.

The hex girls and Daphne were walking around the mall until they found a ice cave so they went in.

In the ice cave

"wow" said Daphne "look at all those cave paintings" said Luna until they found one with evil Santas from the past "wow look at that that Santa looks mean" said Luna looking at the paintings "oh look Dusk that vampires look like your family" said Daphne Dusk stop and turned around and saw tha paintings of her family.

* * *

_Flash back (Dusk'shead)_

_Vampire mom huging the daughter Dusk_

_Vampire dad huging the mom while the daughter plays_

_Evil Sanat see's Dusk and Dusk runs away_

_Vampire mom and dad dies_

_end Flash back_

* * *

Dusk saw that she has no mother or father and she was the only child in her family Dusk began to cry Thorn, Daphne, and Luna looked sad for Dusk so Dusk rest her head on her mother on the painting "mommy I missed you" said Dusk sa she began to cry more Thorn looked at Dusk "Dusk even you do not have a mom or dad you have me and Luna" said Thorn "yeah Dusk we have still each other" said Luna.

And then the hex girls and Daphne got out of the cave soon and back in the mall.

end of chapter 4

sad chapter here guys well its like Ice age when Manny was sad because he thinks he is the last mammnoth on earth please review as always


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo.**

So Daphne and the hex girls were out of the cave and they were back in the mall "ok so where can that Santa Claus be?" asked Daphne "so it was that evil Santa did this he was here so maybe he is around here somewhere" said Thorn "look I see Shaggy and Scooby they are stuck in that store" said Luna as she and her friends followed her.

"Shaggy how did you got stuck in that store?" asked Thorn.

"Thorn there is evil Santa he locked us in here so get us out" said Shaggy Thorn was looking for a door until the christmas light were sparking but do not worry the hex girls and Daphne are ok then Luna smash through the glass and got Shaggy and Scooby free.

"thanks for saving us girls" said Shaggy until evil Santa was runing to them Thorn got her weapon ready and she ran to hit him but evil Santa fell down and Thorn stabed evill Santa's arm and evil Santa got up then were was a loud growl that made evil Santa run away.

"oh god I hate it then that happens" said Thorn in anger.

the the gorling was heard again.

"You hear that?" Daphne asked Luna.

"I don't know but is is scary" said Luna.

"oh my god is there a monster in here?" asked Dusk.

"Raggy it's a ronster" said SCooby in fear.

"zoinks! it's the evil Santa again" said Shaggy.

Thorn then blushed and sweat dropped.

"Shaggy Scooby that was not a monster or that evil Santa that was my stomach growling" Thorn giggled putting her hands on her stomach.

*GROOOOOWL!* Growled Thorn's Stomach.

Then Shaggy began to laugh "hahahaha why Scoob we have been scared of my girlfriend how silly is that?" gigled Shaggy.

"uh Shaggy you mean her stomach" said Luna in a grouchy mood "oh yeah right my bad" gigled Shaggy then Thorn's stomach growled again but this time her stomach growled in anger.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy as the voice ecohed around the mall.

"Shaggy you do not yelled like that evil Santa may come back and kill us if that happens again so and or I will pumel you and so what there is to eat in here" yelled Thorn then her stomach growled again "I'm starving let me get a cola drink and some snacks" said Thorn.

20 mins later

"wow you drinked 6 pop drinks?" said Dusk in surprise.

"yep with those pizzas boy I am full ok so let's find Fre and Velma" said Thorn "ok Thorn if you say so" said Daphne.

At the toy area

The hex girls and Daphne Shaggy and Scooby could see Fred and Velma "Sally is that you?" asked Fred coming to the window "yes it is I am coming to get you out" said Thorn until the evil Santa saw Thorn and was about to kill her until Luna throw a rock at the evil Santa "hey evil Santa leave my friend alone" said Luna and the evil Santa was runing after Luna until Thorn freed Fred and Velma until evil Santa saw Thorn and was runing to her and not Luna.

"you will not get away with this" said Thorn as she stabed his stomach and evil Santa got away when Thorn got her axe from he back "oh my god evil Santa got away again I do not bealive it" said Thorn.

"that sucks Santa got away again so maybe next time we will kill him" said Velma.

So the gang were out of the mall and back to where the van is.

"well gang I wonder where is that evil Santa has got to this time?" asked Thorn "I have no idea so we will wait and see tomorrow night" Velma said to Thorn.

Next morning

"ok hex girls I looked online and there was another murder at the Community center at dragons live street" said Fred "oh my I hope that evil Santa does not get away this time" said Thorn.

"yeah I hope so too I am teird of that guy killing people and runing like stuipd drunk person" said Dusk "I was going to say that too" said Luna to Dusk.

"ok so where is that center?" asked Shaggy.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby Doo.**

In the Dragons live center Thorn in her Santa suit with her friends were checking the place out.

"Thorn I saw evil Santa in the pool" said Velma "what do you mean I do not see him" said Thorn "well I saw him a minute ago" said Velma "maybe he got away again" said Thorn.

"ok but let's split up I will go with Daphne" said Thorn "Dusk and Luna will go with Fred and Shaggy will go with Scooby" "ok Thorn we are clear with you" said Shaggy.

Thorn and Daphne were at the pool checking things out "I see him Thorn" good now this maybe my chance" said Thorn as she got her axe ready but the Thorn saw that evil Santa was not there anymore.

"darn that was not evil Santa" said Thorn.

"oh jeez I wish it was realy him" said Dpahne "I guess he got away on us again" said Thorn "until the gang did not see evil Santa Claus "did you have any luck?" asked Fred "no we saw him but he got away again" said Thorn "darn I wish that evil Santa will stop runing and start fighting" said Fred "this is driving me nuts" said Velma.

"maybe we could try at servine street" said Daphne "why yes we could let's try at that street tomorrow night" said Fred.

Next night at 10 pm

"ok gang everyone is asleep now let's check out the street but need a plan" said Fred the gang was in Daphne's house until evil Santa came in the door and left it opened but first they heard knocking "why not me, Dusk, Luna and Shaggy go and check it out" said Thorn as she was finished changing in her Santa suit.

When Thorn, Dusk, Luna and Shaggy got to the door the door was open "ok who left the door open?" asked Thorn "it was not me Dusk or Shaggy" said Luna "and it was not me so I think that evil Santa is in the house" said Thorn "ok we better get him out so lets serach the house" said Dusk but every room they checked they did not see evil Santa "darn he got away on us again" said Thorn but then Dusk saw that the door was closed "look Thorn the door is closed" said Dusk "that's werid I wonder how could that be I think evil Santa got out that way" said Thorn.

"well we need to go and tell the gang that nothing is there" said Shaggy.

At night at 10:30 pm

Scooby and the rest of the gang still was wandering around the street looking for evil Santa but then Thorn was evil Santa taking a girl into her house "I see him evil Santa just went in that house" said Thorn.

"you better get in that house and stop him" said Dusk Thorn got out off the van and ran in the house Thorn was looking through the rooms.

Until Santa saw Thorn beside him and Thorn stabed his stomach and then evil Santa was runing away Thorn ran after him but Santa jumped out of the window and got away "darn it this is like always happening" said Thorn until she sliped while on the window and fell on top of Luna and Dusk.

"Thorn what are you doing here?" asked Luna "I have no clue but I am going after that evil Santa" said Thorn "uh Thorn like evil Santa got away" said Dusk as Thorn got off of her and Luna as they got up.

"no how could that evil Santa get away on us again this is more like a nightmare" said Thorn "well unless evil Santa got away we should be able to find him" said Fred "where he always gets away on us" said Thorn "well maybe if we get to the lake of Sabers that is where the lake is frozen" said Velma "that maybe a good thinking" said Thorn "so we shall do it next week" said Dusk.

1 week later at lake of Sabers

"oh gang so this is how we are going to do we are walking on ice so becarful" said Fred as he and the rest of the gang walked on ice "it's cold" said Dusk but Thorn was not cold in her Santa suit infact she was warm.

"hey girls we just found a ice cave" said Shaggy "it looks like the one we found in the mall earlier" said Thorn "yes but the floor is slipery" said Fred as he and the gang were trying to get down the ice cave Fred sliped and the others did so they were silding down the ice until they crashed into a snow bank.

"wow that was fun" said Dusk "yeah but we need to find out where is that evil Santa Claus" said Thorn as she and the gang walk in the ice cave.

When the gang where in the cave still Luna can see a way out "here is the eixt" said Luna and she and the rest of the gang were at the same street like where they came a few days ago.

"we are back where we started how about that?" said Fred getting out of the cave "Fred do you see evil Santa?" asked Thorn "no I do not so it is safe to come out" said Fred.

"Ok what happened here at the toy shop while we were gone?" asked Dusk "I think its that evil Santa" said Thorn "what did you say Sally?" asked Velma "I said evil Santa may still be here" said Thorn.

"oh I see so do you think we shall only let the hex girls og in the toy shop while we stay out here just to be sure that we gared the door to make sure that evil Santa does not go in that store if he is not in that store?" asked Fred "oh Freddie please let only the hex girls hunt for Santa in this place" said Daphne "ok Daph what ever you say" said Fred "ok girls you can go in that store we will stand gard" said Velma "ok gang we will not be in there for long" said Thorn as she and the girls went in the toy store.

In the toy store

"ok girls let's look for clues" said Thorn "but girls we need to be qiuck and super quite incase if evil Santa shows up" so the hex girls look allover the toy shop until there was a loud growl "what was that?" asked Dusk "I do not know evil Santa's do not make nosie like that" said Luna until Thorn's sweat droped and blushed.

"uh oh it's my stomach again" gigled Thorn as she put her hands on her stomach "hungry again?" asked Luna "Luna I hope that evil Santa does not get away on us again" said Dusk.

Then Thorn's stomach growled again "oh my god my stomach is ticking me off" said Thorn until evil Santa saw the hex girls "oh my god" said Luna Thorn heard Luna screamed so she grabed her axe and ran up to evil Santa and swang her axe Luna and Dusk step back qiuckly and Santa's arm got choped off he was screaming in pain.

"I fought you were going to get away on me but not this time" said Thorn was she grabed evil Santa and tied him to a wall and took his weapons away until Santa used the flame thrower's fire got caught on carpet until flames were rising "we need to get out of here" said Dusk "run run Luna and Dusk I will meet you out side" said Thorn as she free the evil Santa as she grabed him and throw him out the window.

Meanwhile

The gang saw the evil Santa Dusk and Luna but Thorn was still inside the bruning building until Thorn got out of the building from the front door before the building colaspe "Thorn you are ok" said Shaggy runing to give Thorn a hug "Thorn your Santa suit it is all ruined it covered in blood and other things and it is starting to rip" said Fred Thorn looked at the ruined Santa Claus suit then she took it off.

"I do not even care about that suit anymore" said Thorn tossing it away then saw Thorn off of her Santa suit "Sally where is your Santa suit?" asked "daddy it got ruined but I got this evil Santa Claus and I got him this time" said Thorn "ok now let's see how is behind all this" said Fred as he took the evil Santa mask and it was Frank dee lee "Frank dee lee? he is the one killing people?" asked Shaggy.

"How could this happen?" asked "I could say about that daddy he was using axes knifes and axes to kill people but when me, Dusk and Luna were in that toy store we saw his flame thrower what that cost to brun this toy shop down" said Thorn "and maybe in my foughts that Frank dee lee hated people that he know in his life for 2 years so he fought that if he killed the people he knew it will be better for him" said Dusk

"and he see that now we caught him times as he got away a few times but this time we got him" said Luna "I see so I am calling the poilce" said Fred.

Few days later

It was december 21st and Fred and Daphne were getting marreid the hex girls were invited as well.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Daphne: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Daphne. ]

Daphne: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Daphne: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Daphne:(as she walks in the snow)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Daphne!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a girl a chance!

Fred: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Daphne: I could die for you and me...

Fred: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Daphne: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Fred: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Daphne: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Fred: girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" holwed Scooby as he was dressed as Santa "Rerry Rhitsmas" said Scooby doo.

The end but wait there is a song

All Scooby and the gang with : we are we are not your fama-illy but we can all agree that,

Thorn, Dusk and Luna: we are we are... close as close can be...

Luna: we are (x3)

Dusk: we are we are...

Scooby: family

Thorn: so it doesn't matter what it is but we look prefect to me we got everything we love we are so luck to me

Daphne: baby keep on talking it doesn't matter to me because we are we are..

Fred: family

Daphne and Velma: family

Thorn: we are we are FAMILY!

Shaggy: "wow Thorn you have a loud singing vocie but I like it"

Thorn: "thanks Shaggy"

: ok so let beat it we can do what ever we want to

Thorn: and they make us stronger

Daphne: no word to replace mother or...

Fred: or father

Velma: cuz we...

Scooby: cuz we come from every where ohohohoh...

Luna: save in ones we care

Dusk: some how we found it here

Thorn: we found us a HOME!...

Luna: we are we are not your fama-maily

Daphne and Fred: but we can all agree that we are we are..

Thorn and : close as close can be..

Velma: we are (x3)

Scooby: we are we are...

Fred: family

Daphne: FAMILY!...

Shaggy: family

Thorn: we are we are FAMILY...

**the end**


End file.
